


Hypnotised

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Series: Hypnosis/Mind Control [6]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bad end, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gay, Gay Sex, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, TMNT, TMNT 2k18, rottmnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Request on tumblr.Bad end to the episode 'Newsworthy' where Hypnopotamus turns the hypnotised turtles into his personal harem.





	Hypnotised

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr

The four bodies writhe beneath him, twisting and turning in their sluggish trance, their eyes empty, glassy and lifeless.

"Boys," Hypno says softly, reclining into the beanbag with his arms outstretched. "Touch me."

They do. All at once they reach to him, rubbing their hands over his tough skin. The contrast is wonderful: those soft scales against his flesh. It's gentle, yet untrained. He'd have to fix that.

They don't speak as they explore. Even as their hands begin to sweep down his body, roaming over his stomach and down to his legs, they remain still and calm. Even as the blue one grips his cock and the purple one reaches his taint, there's no reaction. Content, or trapped, within their own minds. A far cry from how they were when he met them a few days ago. Loud. Troublesome.

And how easy it had been for him to snatch them away. Subdue them.

He turns his attention to the smallest one, glazing over the other two entirely. The one in orange stood out to him, if only for the trick he'd played on him. Had he enjoyed it? Found it funny? He surely wasn't laughing now, sharing that same blank expression as the others as they groped his sex. 

They all are, now: following the other like sheep. Four scaly hands wrapped around his erection. Hypno can't help but groan, and shifting his body creates the friction he needs from them. He'd have to train them to do it themselves later.

"Relax, boys." 

The turtles sit back slowly, returning to a dazed still, and as they do Hypno reaches forward, taking the smaller turtle's face in his hands. He pauses a second, watching for any flicker of life, before smiling softly.

"Go rest, boys. We can play later."

In unison, the four of them stand, though Hypno holds onto the smaller one tightly as the others trot away to their cages.

"You," he says firmly, staring into his eyes. "Stay here. Come closer."

The gears turn, and Hypno shifts his weight on the beanbag as the turtle climbs onto his lap. He's delightfully light, more than light enough to levitate for an extended period of time. Something to consider later perhaps.

The turtle continues to stare at him blankly, not flinching when Hypno grabs and shifts his slender legs.

"Tell me," he begins, not breaking eye contact with the boy, "what's your name?"

The turtle doesn't so much as twitch as Hypno kneads into his cheeks.

"Michelangelo," he says slowly, like every word was hard to think about. "Mikey for short."

"Mikey, eh?"

Hypno shifts himself again, reclining further into the beanbag and dragging Mikey down until his shell presses into his chest. The smell of the trick pheromones still lingers on his skin, and Hypno’s nose twitches in response to it.

"How do you feel right now, Mikey?"

"Calm," Mikey says after a short pause. "I feel calm."

"Good."

He holds the back of the boy's head, letting his other hand trail down his body. Mikey's slender tail flicks at his fingers as he grasps it.

"Did you prepare yourself like I asked, Mikey?"

"Yeah."

His fingers crawl down, wedging into the boy's hole, and Hypno hums pleasantly as his digits come away wet and sticky. The other three must have done the same.

"That's a good boy."

Not moving his arms, Hypno focuses on Mikey's body, and within seconds the turtle is rising into the air with no struggle. He lines him up, careful not to move him too quickly, before setting him down onto his erection with a groan. There's a gentle gasp, a little trembling and murmuring as Mikey rests his chin onto the hippo's shoulder, but it settles as the turtle sinks down onto him. 

Hypno licks his lips with a snort, releasing Mikey's ass.

"I want you to ride me, Mikey." 

He pauses for a second, casting a cursory glance to the other turtles all secure in their cages. All staring haplessly at the pair of them. Was anything going through their heads right now? How he so wanted to know. He'd have to pry that out of them later.

"We have a show to run, and an audience to please." He lowers his hand until his thumb rests beneath Mikey's lip, and he grazes around the area as he speaks. "I hope you don't want to disappoint them, or me."

Mikey twists his head, brushing his snout into Hypno's face, and there's just a long moment where he gazes at the other turtles. Still, silent, and without incident. No reaction. Almost like he doesn't even recognise them anymore.

Hypno holds him tight as he shudders.

"No... No..."

He smirks as Mikey starts bouncing on his cock. This one would be his favourite toy.

"That's my good boy."

  
  
  



End file.
